Carnivals and kisses
by Vegadocious
Summary: When Tori asked Jade out the last thing she expected was for her to say yes, so when she does Tori is obviously shocked and can't help but wonder if Jade is gonna play with her heart or if she real does like her back. How will the date go? Is Jade really going to go on this date or will Tori be stood up? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, guys! This is my very first Jori fan fiction told from Tori's point of view. I really hope you all like it and I would love to hear some feed back so please R&amp;R! Thanks, guys and enjoy 3

* * *

I woke up for school on a Monday morning as my alarm clock blares loud to wake me up. I groan softly and I rub my eyes, yawning as I sit up and stretch. I'm always so tired no matter how much sleep I get. I make my way into the bathroom and I hop in the shower before I get out and blow dry my hair. I get dressed, I'm more dressed up than usual and then I do my hair and make up before I grab my bag and head downstairs to wait for Trina as she takes her time getting ready. I swear I'll be mad if she makes us late.. Again! I'll ruin my plans for this morning.

The car ride to school is quiet as always but this time I'm nervous. Today I'm finally gonna do what I've been wanting to do since last year. I'm gonna ask out Jade West so you can obviously see why I'd be so nervous. I've been crushing on her since I first came to this school. At first I denied it because I did't want to admit that I was gay but now I will. I, Victoria Anne Vega am so, so gay and I'm basically in love with Jade. Her and her boyfriend- Ex boyfriend now broke up a few months ago so that give me a small shot to make her mine. I know this will probably end bad and end having her make fun of me for being gay, but I'll never know if I don't try right? Besides, I remember Cat telling me that Jade is Bi sexual and god, do I pray she is.

As soon as Trina pulls into the parking lot I quickly hop out of the car and I make my way inside to find her. I get into the middle of the hallway where the locker are and I look around, smiling when I catch her at her locker. She looks so beautiful as always and I can feel my heart flutter. I take a deep breath, Okay, this is it. Here we go no turning back now. I walk over to her and I smile nervously. "H-Hey, Jade." I say shakily. Jade doesn't even turn to face me as she continues to put her stuff on her locker. "What do you want, Vega?" Her voice rings sharp against my ear drum and it almost makes me wanna cringe away and run but I don't. I shake it off and I watch her. "So uh.. Listen. Jade." I say as she turns to me, looking annoyed with me. "I was thinking that ya know.. If you aren't busy today after school that you and I could go out.. Like.. On a date."

Her response makes my whole world shatter and my face drop. "Why would think that I'd ever wanna go on a date with you." She says coldly. I hide my frown and I hold back the tears. I honestly want to die right now I'm so hurt. I should have known. "I.. Well um you we.." And the she surprises me when she interrupts me. "You know what, Vega.. Pick me up at five.. Don't be late or the dates off." I look at her shocked almost to stunned to speak and I nod as she shuts her locker and walks off. I turn around just in time to see her smirk and wink. God, I hope this isn't some sick joke she's gonna play on me now.

After school I rush home and I throw something simple and comfortable on before I had to the flower shop and I buy a dozen dyed black roses for Jade before I drive to her place. '4:45 pm' the clock reads on my phone. I'm early and I hope she don't think I'm desperate. I mean I am but I don't want her to know that. I fix my hair and then I ring the door bell. Seconds later Jade opens the door and I smile. "Jade, hey!" I hold out the flowers for her. "I uh.. Got these for you." I look at her. Her hair is in a pony tail and she's wearing a simple top and some jeans. Jade takes the flowers and nods. "Thanks, Vega." She sets them in a vase by the door and turns to me. "Let's go." she says and I follow her out, opening the car door for her and then I go around to get in. "I hope you like the carnival." I smile nervously before I start the car and drive off.

The car ride isn't as awkward as I expected. I turned the radio on and to my surprise Jade didn't try to change, no. Instead she started to sing along and it made me smile. I even joined in and she didn't get mad she just smiled for half a second and then looked out the window. It gives me hope that maybe it'll turn put to be a good date after all. Once I pull into the parking lot of the carnival and I open the door for Jade again. "Wow, Vega, I'm impressed, Didn't know you were such a gentle man." She tease as she gets out which makes me blush deeply. I lead to the ticket booth and I buy our tickets before I lead her to a simple carnival game. "I want to win you something." I tell her and smile. Jade crosses her arms challenging me and I hand the guy a five dollar bill which he then hands me three rings. "Prepare to be amazed." I tell her to which she just rolls her eyes. I smirk some and I turn back to the game. Tossing the first ring. Miss. Tossing the second ring, earning a laugh from my date when I miss again. I shot her a glare before I toss the third ring and this time I laugh. "Ha! I made it!" I stick my tongue out at her and I do a happy dance before I pick out the black stuffed cat for her. "Jeez, Vega.. I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with a loser." I turn to her with a grin. "So this is a date?" I tease her. "She shakes her head, trying to hide a blush. "Well, no shit.. You asked me out.."

We spend the rest of the day actually having fun, riding rides and eating funnel cake. I even got Jade to blush more with my corny pick up lines. Now we're standing in line about to get on the Ferris wheel. Today was amazing and I'm so lucky to have spent it with her. We get on the Ferris Wheel and we go up, stopping at the top. looking over the whole carnival. "You know.." Jade says. "Today wasn't half bad." She says, holding the stuffed cat. "I had a nice, Time.. Thank you, Tori." I smile softly and I look at her. She used my first name. It gave me butter flies and then before I knew it she was leaning in for a kiss and I can feel my heart pounding. I lick my lips and I lean in, meeting her lips for the first time in a sweet short kiss. She pulls away and chuckles softly. "Dork.." She whispers and kisses me again as the Ferris Wheel descends.

Once we got off the Ferris Wheel we head back to my car with my arm around her shoulder and I open the door for her. "Thanks.." she pecks my lips and gets in. I drive her back to her place and then we're standing on her front porch. "Thanks for going out with me, Jade." I sat, a slight blush on my cheeks. Jade smirks some and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever.. The second date better be just as good." Second date? She plans going out with me again? Score! I grin widely like a goof and I nod. "Oh, don't worry it will be." She chuckles and shakes her head, leaning in and she kisses me again. I think this is a start to a very beautiful and lasting relationship hopefully. Jade pulls back and smiles. She actually smiles. "Hey.. Wanna uh.. Come in?" She grins some and I feel my heart stop.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here it is! chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is in Tori's point of view again bit I was thinking I should make the next chapter in Jade's. Let me know what you guys think. Also if you guys could read and review that would be great, thanks! :)

* * *

Oh, crap.. What do I do? Jade just invited me into her house. What if this was a trick to make me think she was nice an now she wants to kill me? No, no she can't want to kill me she really does like me right? My mind and heart are racing a mile a minute and Jade is just standing there. I'm at a loss for words and I don't want to seem rude so I just nod earning a chuckle from Jade. "Tori, calm down.. I don't bite.. Hard." She smirks. "Unless you like that." She teases me as I follow her in and I take my shoes off by the door before I take a seat on the couch. "Do you want anything? Food? Water maybe?" She questions as I look around. Her house doesn't look like I expected. It;s bright colored and there are pictures of a little girl and her parents on the walls. It takes me a minute to realize the little girl is Jade. I turn to look at her and I nod. "A water bottle would be nice." She nods before disappearing into what I would assume to be the kitchen.

When Jade returns, she hands be a water bottle and sets a bowel of popcorn on the table, telling me to make myself at home as she puts on a movie and to my surprise it's a cartoon. I smile to myself as she sits next to me and wraps her arm around my possessively as the movie starts. I glance at her but she's watching the TV screen so she doesn't notice. I smile softly before I nuzzle into her and she holds me tighter. I love the way her arm feels around me. I actually feel safe and cared for her with her right now. I hope this feeling never fades and hopefully Jade agrees to go one another date with me soon.

About half way through the move. Jade moves her hand down to rub my side and she places her hand on my bum, smirking some. "Nice ass, Vega. I'm impressed." She chuckles softly as I blush and she moves her hand back to my waist. Usually. if someone tried that on me on the first date I'd slap them, but this is Jade and I actually want her to touch me. I crave her touch like a drug and it gives me butter flies every time she does and I'm not afraid to admit that I'm totally in love with her. I mean I won't say it out loud but I knew for a fact that I am. I just won't let her know that just yet.

Once the movie finishes, I got to stand up to stretch but I'm pulled back down by Jade, who pulls me into a soft kiss, cupping my cheek as she tilts her head and deepens it. I smile against her lips and I can't help the moan that slips out as she slips her tongue into my mouth. I cup both of her cheeks as I move to straddle her, kissing her back just as passionately as she had me. I feel her cold hands slip up the back over my hands, causing me to shiver as she caresses my lower back. "Vega.." She mumbles and I smile. "Yeah?" I reply, pulling back some to look into her eyes. "If you don't want this.. If you feel rushed you need to tell me. I don't want you to feel pressured." She says, seriously as she looks back at me. I smile softly as I feel my heart skip a beat, knowing that she actually care about me and my feelings. "Don't worry, Jade. I don't feel rushed or pressured.. I want to if you do." And with that I kiss her again.

As Jade and I kiss, it becomes more hot and heavy and I end up topless with Jade, caressing and squeezing my breasts as she kisses my jaw line, neck and collar bone, earning a few giggles and moans from me. Her lips and touch are like fire, igniting my skin into a huge ball of fire. It feels so good and I feel my stomach fluttering. Jade keeps asking me if I'm okay and each time I tell her that I am and not to worry. Eventually she picks me up and wraps me legs around her waist as she carried my to her bedroom. Once we get there, she gently lays me on her bed and smiles ever so slightly. "You're so beautiful, Tor." She whispers and I feel my skin grow hot and pink as I blush deeply and my heart pounds as I think of the things she's about to do to me. I'm nervous yet excited and I think there is no one else I'd rather be with right now. Jade leans down and kisses the spot behind my ear. What she whispers next makes me ruin my panties. "Get ready to have your world rocked." She smirks and pulls back to kiss me.

Jade and I make out for a bit more before she suddenly sits up and looks down at me. "Tori, I need to know that you are very, very sure you want this," She says, looking down at me. I smile softly and I nod as I sit up, cupping her cheeks reassuringly. "Yes, Jade. I'm super I want to do this." I stroke her cheeks. "But we don't have to if you aren't ready." She chuckles. "Trust me." She says, "I want to.. I've been dreaming about this even while I was still with Beck.. That's why I broke up with him.. Because of my feelings for you." I gasp and stare at Jade. She broke up with Beck for me? I can't believe it. "You.. You dreamed about us?" I smile. "Aw!" I hug her. Jade groans. "Yeah, yeah, Vega.. Shut up." She lightly shoves me off of her. "You like me." I tease. Jade rolls her her eyes. "Wanna go home now, Vega? Otherwise I suggest you shut the hell up." She crosses her arms. I grin widely and kiss her cheek. "You're adorable." I coo, earning a hard glare from her. "I am anything but cute, Vega. I will end you if you tell anyone about this." She threatens weakly, but I can tell she doesn't really mean it. I giggle softly and I nod. "Okay, Okay. I won't tell anyone that big bad Jade West is a softy for me." I kiss her cheek, causing her to smile a tiny bit. I smile back and I lay back, pulling her on top of me, surprising her. "Now.. I want you to take me." I husk out with a smirk and she goes wide eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Hey, guys! I know this is a short update and it's super late but I've been so busy with school and family stuff, but now I have a bunch of free time! So i promise to try and update a lot sooner next time. This chapter is fro Jade's POV and honestly I don't think it's that great :( I'll make up for it next chapter. As always enjoy and please read and review

* * *

I look down at Tori. Her eyes a darker brown the usual and honestly it kind of scares me. I've never seen her like this and I'm not sure I'm ready to. I know what you're thinking. Big bad Jade West actually wanting to wait? Yes, because if I'm going to have something with Vega I want it to be real. I'm tired of rushing my relationships. "Vega.." I sigh out. "Look, I.. I really like you. I do.. Just saying that makes me want to puck because I never thought I would ever say those words out loud but I want to be honest with you. You deserve the truth." I nod and I get up as she watches me. "Jade.. Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" she asks with a frown. I sit in front of her and I shake my head. "No, of course not I just.. As lame as it sounds. I think we should uh wait on the whole sex thing alright?" I look at her and groan as she grins at me. "Wow." She says. "You must really like me huh?" She teases me, poking my cheek. I lightly slap her hand away and I narrow my eyes at her. "Shut it, Vega.. . Yes, I.. I do like you and I want to make this right. Not just jump into fucking each other's brains out, alright?" I sigh and she frowns. "You think that I'm only here for sex? Jade, no.." She takes my hand and I squeeze hers. " I do want a relationship with you." She tells me and she kisses my cheek, causing me to blush but I just shrug it off by habit. "Good, because I expect you to treat me right.. Like buy my coffee and shit." I say, causing her to giggle. "I know, Jade. I'm way ahead of you. I'll be bringing you coffee every morning and showered with gifts and affection.. I mean if you let me."

I wrinkle my nose and shrug. I'm not really use to all of this. It's new to me but I want to give it a try so I will. "It'll take me a little to get used to it but.. Alright, Vega.. Give me all your affections.. But don't expect so much in return just yet." I say. Tori nods and looks at me, shrugging. "I know.. Just.. All I ask is that you be public with me. Please. I don't want to be your dirty little secret okay?" I nod. I can do that. It will be a change but for the good. I hope. "yeah, I can do that." I give her my rare small smile. "Come on.. Let's just cuddle and watch a movie." I lay back and I open my arms for her, which she gladly crawls into and nuzzles into me. "I like this side of you a lot, Jade." She whispers and I kiss her forehead. "I know.. Only you get to see me like this so you better not tell anyone." I threaten weakly and Tori nods and smiles up at me. "I won't, Jade. I want this side of you all to myself." She kisses my cheek and lays her head on my chest, watching the TV screen as some random movie plays.

As we lay there, I rub her back. I never expected to be here like this with Tori. I never thought she would ever like me after the way I treated her, but boy am I lucky she does. I hope that with the time she gives me, I'll be able to make up things to her from when I was so shitty to her. I knew she won't ever forget what I did but I hope she can forgive me because I regret everything. I never meant to hurt her and I hope she's okay. I really want things to work for us. I want to show her off as mine now and I want her to be proud to be my girl. I will do everything I can to prove to her that I do like her and I plan on loving her someday.

I hold Tori close and I hear her breathing slow down as she slowly doses off and I smile to myself, kissing her forehead. "Night, Vega," I pull the covers over us both and I nuzzle into her, breathing her scent in as I relax myself. This looks like the beginning of a lovely relationship. I close my eyes abd I fall fast asleep with my new lover in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey, guys! I wanted to apologize to you all for not updating . I've just been so busy with school and trying to graduate and get into college that I really have had the time to write another chapter :( But I promise I'm going to start working on one soon and hopefully get it posted as soon as I can. Plus I have spring break coming up so I'll most like be able to get a few chapters done. Fingers crossed!

As always thanks for reading :)


End file.
